


Getting beaten up by the Avengers

by creative_cat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Irondad, Irondad fluff, Original Character(s), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, peter parker is a soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creative_cat/pseuds/creative_cat
Summary: Peter and Tony's niece (Peter's best friend) (who I made up) try to avoid group training with the avengers for the millionth time.





	Getting beaten up by the Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've published because I'm always really scared to publish stuff in case people don't like it but you know what, this is fun to write so here you go. Also I invented Tony's niece and called her Cameron and she lives with him now I really hope you don't hate her character even though this is like 1000 words long so you barely get to know her character. This also ends really weirdly,,,? because I didn't know how to finish it and I also just stopped halfway through to go and get water and I couldn't get back into the flow? if you know what i mean? so sorry about that  
also pls don't judge my writing too harshly cause it's the middle of the night and I'm tired and hungry and also haven't posted anything before and i am a child. I feel like I am going to regret posting this in the morning but oh well. I'll deal with it tomorrow. Please enjoy.

“Ten minutes till group training!”  
Steve’s overenthusiastic voice ran through the intercom, and I jerked my hand away from the diagram I was drawing. Peter and I glanced at the clock. I looked over to him.  
“You they’ll notice if we bail?” I asked.  
He chuckled. “Probably. I swear, it’s like the only reason they do these things is to beat the two of us up.”  
“Right?!”  
I pulled my hand away from the paper I was drawing on and looked at my diagram. “You think this could pass off as a mitochondria?” I asked Peter.  
He looked at it for a few seconds. “Um…” He patted me on the shoulder awkwardly. “We’ll work on it. Now we should probably start devising an escape plan.” He slid off my bed, sending sheafs of paper flying everywhere.  
“Pete!” I groaned.  
“Sorry…” he said guiltily. I rolled my eyes.  
“Leave it.” I jumped off the bed too. “Okay, let’s evaluate out options. Karen, pull up a blueprint of the tower.”  
A virtual map appeared on the wall in front of us.  
“Okay, so we can’t do the lab, Mister Stark would easily find us there,” Peter started.  
“Right. And we want to get as far away from the training room as possible.”  
“So where haven’t we been before?”  
We both stared at the map for a few seconds before Peter came up with an idea.  
“What about the interns’ lunch break room? It’s near Pepper’s office but pretty far away from anywhere else anyone would be. And I doubt Pepper’d sell us out.”  
“Yeah, Aunt Pepper’s cool. And so are the interns.”  
“Great! Okay, we have…” Peter glanced at the clock. “Six minutes left until we need to be at the training room, which is nine minutes until they come searching for us. Assuming it takes five minutes to reach level seven and then another two to reach the lunch room…”  
“We’ll reach with time to spare!” I finished. “And there’s no way they’d think of looking there,” I said. Peter nodded in agreement. “Okay, let’s go! Karen, deactivate security cameras in the East wing please.”  
“On it.”  
I went up to the full-length mirror on the wall of my room and scanned my handprint on the front of it. The mirror slid aside and a tunnel opened up in its place. Peter and I walked all the way through, emerging next to lifts on the other side. Quickly making sure none of the other Avengers were in sight, we snuck into one of the lifts and made our way to level seven, with all the offices.

After pulling a few strings (that may have involved bribing Happy) to get into the interns’ lounge, Peter and I slid behind a table and put three bean bags in front of it so that even if someone happened to check in here, they wouldn’t find us.  
Peter let out a long breath. I laughed at him.  
“What?!” he protested.  
“Oh, come on. Surely with the number of times we’ve done this you wouldn’t get nearly as stressed each time. Besides, we’ve got…” I looked at the clock on the far wall. “one and a half minutes to spare before they even start looking, and with the amount of time it’ll take them to find us training will be over.”  
“I know! But breaking the rules is just…kind of…well, stressful.”  
I sighed, smiling. “God, Parker, you’re such a nerd.”

Steve looked at the clock impatiently, pacing back and forth. “Where are they?! It’s been two minutes since they were supposed to be here.”  
“Relax, Steve,” said Natasha, lounging in a chair and braiding her hair. “They’re teenagers. They’ll show up in a couple minutes.”  
But alas, after two minutes they had still not shown up.  
Steve walked up to Tony. “They’re your kids, man. I’m blaming this on you.”  
Tony sighed and rolled his eyes. “FRIDAY, pull up the security footage of the east wing.”  
“The security cameras have been temporarily blocked.”  
Sam smiled. “You gotta give it to them, they really know what they’re doing.”  
Tony chuckled. “Yeah, but they underestimate me.” He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. “Happy?” he asked.  
“They’re in the interns’ lounge.”

Five minutes later, the doors of the interns’ lounge burst wide open and Uncle Tony walked in, flanked by Steve on one side and Natasha on the other.  
“Okay, we found you, kids. Get up,” said Steve, chuckling slightly.  
I groaned, shoving the beanbags away with my feet and Peter and I stood up. “What the hell, Happy?”  
He shrugged. “Tony’s the boss.”  
I slumped against the wall behind me, rolling my eyes. Peter stood next to me, fiddling with the zip of his jacket. “Oh, come on. It’s one day. It’s not going to make that much of a difference.”  
“I beg to differ,” said Uncle Tony, pulling out his phone and projecting a spreadsheet on the far wall.  
“Then beg,” I muttered under my breath. Peter nudges me with his elbow.  
“Cameron!”  
“What?!”  
“You kids got something to say?” asked uncle Tony, raising an eyebrow.  
“Nope,” we replied quickly, standing straight and looking at him.  
“Right. FRIDAY, how many training sessions have these kids actually missed?”  
“Fourteen, boss. Not including the ones they missed to study for their exams.”  
Peter and I exchanged glances and looked at the floor guiltily.  
“And correct me if I’m wrong, but that means that today they get an extra-long session, doesn’t it?”  
“Quick, scan the room for exits,” Peter whispered into my ear. Almost on cue, we heard all the locks click as the only exit we could leave through was the one being guarded by the adults.  
“I hate you.”  
“Love you too,” grinned Tony as he wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulder guiding him toward the exit. Steve did the same to me, and Nat walked behind so that we wouldn’t be able to run out that way. I tried shaking Steve’s arm off my shoulder, muttering “I know how to walk”, but his grip was tight enough that I was no match for him.

“Ouch.”  
I rubbed my chest with my hand after Natasha flung me across the room for the fourth time in twenty minutes.  
“Aren’t you having fun?” she asked, laughing at me, as she came across the room to help me up.  
“Well, forgive me for thinking that getting beaten up by the Avengers every other day isn’t very fun,” I said, taking her hand and pulling myself up. God, I was really out of practice.  
“Well, perhaps if you came for training more often, you guys wouldn’t get beaten up so easily,” chuckled Steve, as Peter landed on the floor near where I had just been sitting.


End file.
